


Watching My World Walk Away

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has to stand by and watch Danny walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching My World Walk Away

Something's going on. I know it as sure as I know my own name. I haven't heard from Danny in over a week. That's not so unusual because of the type of work he does. This time it's a little different because a friend of mine spotted Danny out and about two nights ago with Don Flack, and said friend told me that they seemed to be having a pretty good time. I knew something like this would happen eventually, but that doesn't keep it from hurting like nine kinds of hell.

Perhaps I should explain about Danny and I. We've been together about a year, and to be honest, I'm surprised that we've lasted this long. I say that because I know deep down that it just wouldn't last. Don't get me wrong.....I know Danny cares about me, but he doesn't love me. Not like I love him. You see, Danny is my whole world. I love that man more than anything, but I've never told him that. Sure, I've told him that I love him, I've just never told him how much.

That's why the news of Danny being seen on the town with another man hurts me so much. I know that I'm gonna have to turn Danny loose, but I don't know that I want to. I know that when, not if, the time comes, I'll do it, but that doesn't mean that I'll have to like it. Knowing Danny like I do, he'll put it off as long as he possibly can. He's always done that when it comes to most serious matters. Hell, it took him nearly three months before he told his friends that we were dating.

I've just come in from work, and the light is blinking on the answering machine. Sure enough, Danny has left a message saying he wants to come by because he needs to talk to me. I just wonder what that could be about (Ha! Ha!). Anyway, I need to call him back and let him know that tomorrow will be just fine for him to come by. I'm not gonna mention that I know anything about the new guy just yet.....

I've been sitting here waiting for Danny to show up, and wondering why he's late. We agreed on 10 am, and it's nearly 10:30. Surely he would have called if he wasn't coming.....Wait! There's his special knock on the door.....

“Hey, Danny....what's up?”

“Hello, Jackson.....”  
“Do you want some coffee?”

“No, that's okay...I really can't stay long....”

I can tell it's something serious, because he's fidgeting and he can't look me in the eye...

“So, how's thing??”

“You know how it is.....work is crazy as usual. That's why I haven't been by much lately.”

“I see....so what did you need to talk to me about?”

“Well.....It's......uuhhh.....”

“It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you seeing you at Vinetti's the other night, would it?”

“You know, don't you?”

“Of course I do.....you just confirmed it!”

“Shit, Jax, I'm sorry about that.....”

“No, you're not, and there's no reason to be, Danny.”

“Wait....I don't follow you.....”

“Look, Danny, it's really very simple. Obviously you've started seeing Don, and you were accidentally seen by one of my friends. I was informed, and now you know that I know about it. You've said that you are sorry about the situation, but I know that you really aren't. Simple as that!”

“Well, it's not quite that simple.....Yes, I've started seeing Don, and I gotta tell you, he's something special.....”

“That's great! I guess now is where you tell me that you really don't want to hurt me, and that.....

“Jax, I really don't want to hurt you, but I gotta say that I really want to be with Don.....”

“Danny, I understand. I really do.....I just wish that I'd had more of a 'heads-up' than this.....”

“So, you're not pissed???”

“No, Danny.....I'm not pissed...I'm hurt more than anything, but I'll get over it eventually.”

Danny reached to hug me, but I stepped out of the way. I really didn't want him to see the tears that I was having a real hard time not to shed.....

“Jackson, I'm sorry things turned out this way. If you ever need....”

“Stop right there.....I think it's best that you go now, Danny.....”

“Are you gonna be okay??”

“That's not your concern anymore.....”

I stood at the front window watching as Danny walked into the world of yesterday. He never looked back as I stood there crying my eyes out while I was watching my world walk away.....

THE END


End file.
